High Edge
by isis-sg1
Summary: Sequel to High, the drug's back but its had an upgrade and now its worse than before, two members of MX get infected (i'm not telling you who) LJ with more SB this time
1. Too late

Hey!, I'm back with a new story, although its more like a worse version of the first one but hopefully much better. I've even put in more shal/bren moments and as always I love reviews. I've put a title on but if you can think of a better one , tell me.

Jesse stared at the ceiling. For the third time that week he couldn't sleep. All he could do was think about his encounter with Peter Ross. The new mutant that had used a deadly drug to try and kill Lexa ands Brennan and although he had managed to come up with a cure in time and save the woman he loved, he still couldn't stop thinking about it. Not al of his questions had answers, like what happened to Peter Ross after the explosion at his club? And why all this trouble? Why try and kill all new mutants for what a couple did to his brother?

Jesse lay in silence trying to work out why all these questions kept him from sleep. He looked over when he heard a small sigh. Lexa was fast asleep next to him, she had no idea about his lack of sleep and he was always in bed after her and up before her. He knew he couldn't hide this for long. It would soon start showing that he was walking around exhausted from lack of sleep and he would have to talk to Lexa. Realising that he wasn't going to get any more sleep he got up. Moving slowly so that he didn't wake up Lexa, he grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top and crept out of his room.

He smiled as he heard shuffling and laughter coming from Shalimar and Brennan's bedroom and then moved further into Sanctuary until he reached the computer terminal in the lab. He didn't know what he was looking for but he would know what it was when he found it.

In Shalimar and Brennan's bedroom the room was filled with laughter as Brennan tried to tickle Shalimar. The sheets were all tangled up and all Shalimar could do was beg for mercy. Brennan was about to get her again when he watched at Shalimar stopped what she was doing and her smile faded.

"What is it?" He whispered, knowing her feral senses had heard something. Shalimar climbed off Brennan and went to the door. She watched at Jesse left his room and head to the lab.

"That's the third time this week" She answered getting back into the bed.

"It'll pass, it always does. He just needs some time"

"I know that I just can't help worrying. He hasn't told Lexa he's not sleeping you know"

"He will" Brennan gave Shalimar a look.

"I know I know, give him time. But you know if his exhaustion starts affecting his work we're slipping him some sleeping pills"

"Deal" Brennan smiled, pulling Shalimar against him and turning off the light.

Jesse jolted awake as a cup of coffee was slammed down on the table near his head. He yawned and looked at the person standing in front of him.

"I hope you're not going to make a habit of this" Lexa said. Looking at her he realised he wasn't going to be able to avoid this conversation. He hands were placed firmly on her hips and her face told him how serious she was. "For the past week you've been avoiding being in the same bed with me. We haven't had any sex, you're never there when I go to sleep, or when I wake up and now I find you asleep at the computer, again. Tell me what's wrong Jesse" He sighed.

"I just haven't been sleeping well the last couple of days; I just didn't want you to worry about it that's all." He told her, glad that she finally knew.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" She asked more calmly than before.

"I just…" He started, working out his answer in his head "I just can't stop thinking about everything that's happened recently, you know with Peter Ross and the seroxin" Lexa sat down next to Jesse.

"I thought we talked about his, sorted everything out?"

"We did, I just have a lot more question that I have answers for"

"If we find what you're looking for will you come to bed with me?" Jesse smiled

"What if we don't find the answers?"

"Then I'll have to drag your ass into that bed and force you to make love to me" Lexa answered. "Just promise me you won't keep things from me again, I mean it Jesse. If this relationship is going to work than I need to know that you can talk to me"

"I promise" Jesse answered. He stood up suddenly and pulled Lexa with him, heading out of the lab and towards the bathroom

"I need a shower, care to join me?" He asked, now more awake than before.

"You even need to ask?"

"Oh and by the way, you wouldn't have to force me to make love to you" Jesse laughed as the two entered the bathroom and locked the door.


	2. Jaws

Here's more, hope you like it. I've already figured out how the story is going to go, its just writing it that's the hard bit. I have another 2 chapters waiting so if you want them then you're gonna have to review !!!

"I have an idea" Jesse started as they were both getting dressed. Jesse still stood there in a towel with another towel in his hand rubbing his hair dry. Lexa was across the room brushing her hair. She looked over at him with a questioning look.

"To make it up to you, how about we all go out tonight, we'll go have something to eat and then to that club you like"

"Sounds fun, but I'll need some new clothes, I haven't anything to wear" Jesse sighed at Lexa's obvious look and handed her his credit card. She had money but not only did Jesse have more money than any of them, it was so much more fun spending his.

"Thanks" Lexa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the room. Jesse could hear Lexa shouting at Shalimar to get ready for a shopping trip. He couldn't wait to see what she had bought.

At the shopping mall Shalimar was eyeing a necklace while Lexa was flicking through the dresses on the rail.

"What kinda thing does Jesse like?" Lexa asked. She wanted something that would make Jesse's jaw drop to the ground. Shalimar looked round at Lexa.

"Trust me, he'll like anything you wear" Shalimar turned back round. Placing the necklace around her neck and looking in the mirror.

"I like it, it suits you"

"Thanks, I think Brennan will like it too"

"See! You've known both of them longer, you know exactly what Brennan will like, and I'm still trying to work out Jesse's sleeping patterns!"

"He told you then" Shalimar walked over to where Lexa was to look at the dresses.

"How did you know?"

"As you said, I've known him long enough to know when he's not sleeping. It'll pass soon enough, or when he's too exhausted to remember what was keeping him up in the first place"

"That's happened?"

"Oh yeah, but only a few times, Adam normally used to sedate him just so he would get some rest… Hey how about this one?" Shalimar picked out a black dress off the rail. It had a low cut and a short skirt.

"Black is my favourite colour..." Lexa thought about it before grabbing the dress and heading to the changing rooms to try it on. A minute later and Lexa was changing into the dress while Shalimar was standing outside the cubicle waiting. Lexa opened the door to let Shalimar see. "What do you think? Is it jaw dropping?"

"I think it's perfect. Jesse will love you in that" Shalimar looked at the price tag. "You see the price of this thing?"

"Don't worry, all purchases today are being paid for by Jesse" Lexa flashed his credit card. "Doesn't take much to convince him"

"Well then, let's see if we can't get some nice shoes to match." Shalimar smiled and then left with the credit card to pay for the dress and necklace.

"Oh yeah, and the purse and the jewellery" Lexa called after her.

"I swear those two have been getting ready for the last three hours" Brennan was sat on one the computer stools spinning around on it. Jesse looked at his watch for the tenth time in the last half hour. The two of them had been ready for ages. Brennan was wearing jeans and a black vest top whilst Jesse was in jeans and a navy shirt plus jacket. Shalimar and Lexa had arrived back from the shopping trip early afternoon with a large amount of bags. Jesse and Brennan were told that they weren't to know what was in them, which made them even more eager to see what they were wearing.

"Come on you two!" Jesse shouted in their direction. He checked his watch again

"We're coming!" They heard Shalimar shout back. A minute later and they heard high heels clicking against the hard floor and two figures appeared. Their Jaws dropped.

"Wow" Jesse couldn't stop staring. Lexa was in the black dress she had bought which accentuated her figure in all the right places and her hair fell over her bare shoulders. Shalimar was wearing a green strappy top that glittered in the light and her favourite pair of leather trousers. For once her hair was straightened and was pulled back off her face.

"We must be two of the luckiest guys around" Brennan said pulling Shalimar against him.

"Well then we better get going to we can show off how lucky we are" Jesse replied placing his hand on Lexa's back to lead her to the garage.


	3. Close Call

Please carry on reviewing, it encourages me to write, I'll post again soon

As they entered the club Jesse smiled as he saw several men staring at Lexa. He placed his arm further round her waist to tell everyone that they were together. At this action the men turned back round to what they were doing. They moved through the crowd and found a place to sit.

"I'll go get the drinks" Jesse said taking orders from the other three. As he left Shalimar and Brennan took off to the dance floor and started dancing closely to the loud music that was playing. Lexa liked it here because the music was always fresh and different. The drink was cheap too. She watched as Jesse brought over the drinks, losing sight of him every now and again as the crowd got in the way. Eventually he arrived and sat himself down next to Lexa, passing over her drink.

"I can see why you like it here!" Jesse shouted over the music. Lexa moved closer to Jesse so she could speak into his ear.

"Looks like Shal and Brennan like it too" Jesse looked over where Lexa was looking to see the couple dancing.

They had spent an hour there already. Shalimar and Brennan had spent most of that time on the dance floor whilst Lexa and Jesse had stayed at the table talking. As they were talking Jesse's mobile went off. Answering it he stuck his finger in his other ear to he could hear better.

"Hello?" Lexa watched him speak "You're gonna have to speak up…….. Where are you?......... Okay just hang on okay we'll be there as soon as we can" Lexa knew it was someone asking for help. Jesse closed his phone and looked back up at Lexa

"What is it?" She asked

"A new mutant I know is in trouble, we got to go. You go get Shal and Brennan and I'll bring the car around" Lexa left quickly and all Jesse had time to do was grab his jacket and leave.

"What's his name?" Lexa asked as the neared their destination.

"Luke Vaughn, he's a molecular like me. He said a couple of guys came to his apartment, he managed to get a call to me but I think he was captured.

"Don't worry, we'll get there in time" As Shal spoke they drove up to the entrance of the apartment. Jumping out of the car the four rushed inside and up two flights of stairs. Jesse led them through a corridor and up to a door at the end. The door was ajar. Slowly opening the door Jesse surveyed his surroundings to make sure there wasn't anybody about to jump on him. The four made there way into the living room, there were signs of a struggle but no Luke. They all split up to take separate rooms, Shal and Brennan took the kitchen, Lexa tried the study and Jesse went to the bedroom. In the kitchen they found the stove still on and a hungry cat but no mutant. The study was also empty. The three followed Jesse into the bedroom. They found him sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face. On the floor was the body of his friend, obviously dead.

"I'm sorry" Lexa said softly, sitting next to Jesse. There was a long silence as no-on knew what to say. The silence was broken when Jesse spoke, his voice rough and quiet.

"I'm going to find who did this to him"

"We'll help you man" Brennan told Jesse.

"I uh… I'm going to have to do an autopsy" Jesse looked at the body. Even though he didn't want to, he knew he had to if he was going to find the people that killed his friend.


End file.
